


Doctor Who: My heart did not listen to me

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Love, One Shot, Only a few days, Twelve-Clara, alternative universe, journey to Scotland, sad end, very rare heart disease, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: Clara Oswin Oswald could not be happier. She has a good job, a coworker wanted to invite her to dinner (even she only had friendly feelings for him) and also otherwise it seems perfect for running. Until the moment when everything changes.Only at the end of the days remaining to her does she experience something she never expected.





	Doctor Who: My heart did not listen to me

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide

 

Doctor Who: My heart did not listen to me

 

London/England/Europe and Glasgow/Scotland/Europe.

„You have exactly 30 minutes to complete the tasks. Since we have not dealt much with the topic yet, you may use the internet to help, but still try to do as much as possible on your own.“

Of course you could not say that it was quiet in the room, to the pins, which scratched over the paper, too loud.

She had her eyes fixed on the class, but today did not even seem to want to disturb her problem pupil.

However, when she got up to check that everyone did the work, she suddenly felt a strange pang in the heart. She passed the ranks, but the pain grew stronger, felt like someone was punching several nails into her heart.

Guaranteed it is over again. Not everything had to mean something bad, right?

She sat down behind the desk again and kept her eyes on the tables. But she also noticed that some students worried about her.

„10 minutes left“, she reminded her.

Finally the time was over and she collected the leaves, but when she held them in her hands, they suddenly slipped out of her hand as the pain in her heart grew stronger.

„Miss, is everything alright?“  
„Yes, it's alright, Patrick.“  
„Really? You look like you're about to collapse.“

He was not wrong, but her stubbornness was still in her way. But even the strongest person would eventually come at the moment when all self-control did not help anymore. And that moment was now.

The leaves fell from her hand, as the stinging in the heart was unbearable and the next moment she already felt how she lost the ground under her feet.

„Miss Oswald!“, Shouted several students at the same time, but no one moved from them due to the shock reaction. Only the boy named Patrick ran quickly out of the room and fetched two other teachers to take them to the sickroom together.

„When exactly did it happen?"  
"A few minutes ago, Mr. Davies“, one of the girls said, „Miss Oswald has been a bit weak all the time, but she assures us that everything is fine.“

It was clear that it was not true.

„The Doc will be here soon, but unfortunately he just had to do a lot outside.“  
„Thank you, whatever your name is.“  
„My name is Patrick, she will feel better soon.“  
„Only the doctor will say that. We have no choice but to wait.“

It did not take long for the doc to be there, but it looked like something was bothering him. But to clarify something, he always looked like this.

„Ok, very slowly, you especially, Patrick, what happened?“  
The boy, who now stood right next to the doctor, explained everything. In addition he mentioned that he is the nephew of the man.  
„We can take care of that later, we need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible.“

The man looked up and straight into the face of a man whose eyes were focused on the young woman.  
„Are you her friend or something?“  
„No, but we wanted to go out tomorrow night.“  
„Well, that will be nothing for the time being, unless you do not want her feeling better, if at all.“  
„What do you mean, if any?“

Before he could respond, he suddenly felt something clinging to his arm. He looked to the spot and realized that the young woman was looking at him in pain.  
„It ... does ... so ... hurts“, her voice trembled, and he, who was not actually the human being who wanted to allow too much closeness, could not help but brush her soothing through her sweaty hair, before he put his hand away and took her in his arms.

„Patrick, you accompany us to the hospital, the others should continue as usual.“

„I'll accompany her as well“, the teacher named Pink jumped up, but he was held back.  
„I do not need anyone to stand in my way, stupidly. Also, someone has to teach these students here, and that will not work if more than one teacher is permanently gone.“

But in truth he did not want any pudding brain to bother him constantly, if he had new insights.

„Your name, Patrick, what is the name of your teacher?“  
„Um, Miss Oswald.“  
„I need her first name.“  
„Clara Oswin Oswald, Uncle Basil“, the 15-year-old answered and then saw how his uncle took the young woman in the back of the car.  
„She has pain in the heart, there's no time to wait for an ambulance. Please sit next to her, I'll try to be as fast as possible.“

The boy nodded, concern for his teacher clearly visible in his blue eyes. His uncle might be a bit rude at times, but he also hated losing people.

„Uncle, Miss Oswald, she feels a little cold.“  
„We'll be right over!“, He shouted, accelerating so that he barely paid attention to what was happening around him and in that moment he did not care. He had his reasons, but none of them mattered.

The hospital came quickly in sight and he could see through the rearview mirror that it was getting worse and worse. Several times he shook his head. She should have listened to him weeks ago, when she came to him without her colleagues knowing about it, and reported a pull in the heart area. He had asked her to have it examined, but she said that it would be over and she did not want to be stressed.

But it did not go past, it got worse.

The lessons went by, but nothing could prepare her for the diagnosis she would receive and deliver.

„You can tell me the truth, no matter how bad it is.“  
„I have to, even if I hate it. Miss Oswald, you have a very, very rare heart disease that only one person in 100,000 gets. Once it breaks out, it will only take five days to find a donor heart ... but this is next to impossible.“

She just looked at him before she said a single word, „Get out.“  
„What?“  
„Get out, get out, I do not have to listen to such lies.“  
„It's not a lie, I have no reason for that.“

She got up, swayed slightly, and suddenly stood before him. Although she was much smaller, he could see the determination in her brown eyes.  
„Five days, did you say?“  
He nodded.  
„Then I do not want to spend the five days in a hospital, but make a trip through Scotland. I wanted this as a kid, but my dad never let me...“

He looked at her, then disappeared out of the room without a word, leaving her with all the questions that went through her mind.

A rare and deadly heart disease had just caught her and although she wanted to crush everything, she remained surprisingly calm. She just stood in the middle of the room, her eyes fixed on the door.

„Five days, so long have I taken time off“, were his words when he returned. She just looked at him, then wanted to know why he did this, but he just shrugged.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Scotland was a great country and Clara really regretted missing out on all this. They had been on the road for two days and he had shown her much of his homeland within the short time. He would show her his birthplace on the last day, where he had lived as a child for a long time. Even though he had no reason to ever return to Glasgow, he wanted to show it to her, at least once.

„It's late“, he said as he got up, „we should go to sleep.“

When he had already disappeared in the tent, he heard how she herself opened the zipper of her tent and finally closed again. He hoped she would sleep better than the last night. But as he was about to slowly doze off, he suddenly felt something next to him. He looked to the side and realized that it was her

„I do not think it's a good idea“, he muttered, but he could not help admitting that he liked it. Unfortunately, the only problem was that she only had three days left and it would not be good to allow too much closeness.  
„I do not care how good or bad it would be, I just do not want to spend the last nights alone.“

He suggested that they could go home, she would be with her boyfriend and ...  
„Danny and I were not together, we just wanted to meet for dinner.“

Why was there this feeling of relief? He should not feel anything at all except regret that such a young woman would die too soon. Yet at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to hold her all night, blaming everything and everyone for killing her.

„Are you scared?“  
„To die before? Who does not have it, it's just that I ... Of course I'm scared and I hate it that I did not care about it the first time. I guess that's my stupidity here.“

He sat up straight and ran his hands through his silver hair. Was it really like she said it? Was it a kind of punishment? The disease was always deadly, because it was impossible to get a donor heart within five days.

„I'm just going to experience the last days of consciousness“, she smiled, „then I will not feel like I'm throwing my life away.“

He smiled the same way, but at the same time his blue eyes read the pain that was in her heart.

He lay down beside her again and she planted her head on his chest, listening to the reassuring heartbeat.  
„You are a little cool.“  
„Is normal with me. Sleep now, we want to leave soon.“

Her answer came from a nod and then he felt her breath change as she sank into the land of dreams.

The morning came way too fast and yet he felt as if he was lying on it for hours, no more days, if you wanted to take it more precisely. And that she just drove her hand over his T-shirt, he had more, so above the body, not on. And just these movements were not good. He grabbed her hand and simply held her, but she only smiled, but kept her eyes closed.

„Clara, we should go slowly.“  
„As you mentioned, slowly“, she grinned, but he knew it was not such a good idea. So he leaned over her, but that was a mistake. And now, for the first time since their journey began, he realized how devious fate could be. He was 28 years older, lucky enough to reach that age, but she would not even be 30 years old.

He buried his face in the crook of his neck, hardly had the trouble to hold back the tears and somehow he did not want to.  
It's just not fair, it should be the other way around, because he had lived a long life, but when he told her, she just shook her head.  
„You're not that old to live a lifetime.“  
„I'm 57, if that's not old, I do not know what else to do“, he now had his eyes fixed directly on her.  
„Not a real age, besides...“, she did not finish the sentence, but just pulled him down to himself. He had no opportunity to say anything else, as she suddenly kissed him. And even if he did not want it, he did not want to miss that moment right now.

„See, Basil, not too old.“  
„Clara, I do not know where to put your eyes .... Oh, what the...“  
She had put her hand in his pants and now drove his fingertips slowly over his penis.  
„A morning latte is not really there for...“  
„But you like it, do not you?“, She moved a little further down, „and if I'm going to die, it does not matter now.“ But before she could do something, he suddenly pushed her away and then jumped up. 

„I can not do that, even if I do not want anything else, but you'll die the day after tomorrow and I do not know if I would feel more guilty than now.“

„You have no reason to feel guilty.“

„I love you“, he finally said, „I loved you since I saw you at the parents' evening for the first time.“

She seemed to think for a moment, until she remembered that he had raised his nephew. But she had never expected that he had feelings for her.

„You must have given a lot to him, Peter Basil John Smith, unless it was someone else who kept asking in class whether it was right.“

„I just do not want to regret that Patrick later failed to pass the exam.“

He was a good uncle, she could see that very well. There were not a few parents who thought their children were very special and therefore expected too much. Not him, who also occasionally worked as a school doctor, he was different and if you would stay a little more than just two days, then you could imagine spending the rest of the years with him.

But time was something she no longer had. She would die no matter how scared she was.

„You really want it, right?“, He suddenly sat next to her again, this time completely without clothes.  
„Yeah, I would not wish for more“, she pulled him to him and this time he would not back down.

Later, when they were still wrapped in the aftermath, it seemed as if he was going to think again. She had fallen asleep and Basil wondered if the activities of earlier had not perhaps sped up the process.

He was aware that he should have stood firm, but he did not. Instead, the opposite happened and he did not regret it, no matter how hard he tried. Time may be short, way too short and most would not understand what it meant to him, but he did not care.

Carefully, he woke her, careful not to frighten her too much.  
„If you still want to see Glasgow, we have to go now.“

Clara just nodded and he left the tent before, so she could get dressed in peace. Sure, he'd seen her naked before, but that did not mean he had to be around right now.

As he waited, he thought again how unfair it was. It just should not be that she had to die.

The illness should have caught him, though he would leave his nephew behind ... No, even that is no justification for wishing for himself that it had happened to him.

„I would be ready“, she finally stood next to him. It was obvious to her that it was almost over, but she smiled.  
„I love you, Clara.“

She did not answer, took his hand in hers instead.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ 

They reached Glasgow in the evening, when the stars were already visible above the city. Basil had not been here for a very long time.

„So, where to go first?“  
„I would like to see where you grew up. So, if it's okay.“

He nodded and it did not take long for them to arrive. Of course, things had changed, but the building where he once saw the light of the world was still standing. Of course, it had been re-painted a few times over the years, but otherwise there were only minimal changes, such as every apartment had heating and two years ago the windows were renewed.

„I was born on the third floor“, he pointed to one of the windows.  
„I can not even imagine what it must be like after all these years to return to the place where one was once born.“  
„Did your parents never tell you?“  
„No, not that“, she smiled a little, „I saw it a few weeks ago, I... If I'd known it would be the last time, then...“

She fell against him and he could not help but curse fate again. It would never be fair.

„I think that's it soon.“  
„Is there a special place where you want to be?“  
„No, only with you. Unless you want to get rid of me as soon as possible.“

Despite the fact that time was running out of them and unfortunately they could not help it, he had to smile at that moment. Carefully, so as not to scare her, he picked her up.  
„I love you, Clara Oswin Oswald, I will stay with you as long as I have this opportunity.“

She only smiled before embracing him, though she was still in the air. It was a bit awkward, but it worked.

„So, where to now? I would like to invite you to dinner, but I guess it would not be worth it.“

She suddenly looked away from him, as if she were suddenly somewhere else. Her eyes, even he could see, seemed suddenly to be full of tears and before he could react, she had already sunk to the footpath.

„You're not going to die here now, not like this“, he picked her up with these words to take her outside the onlookers. He did not need it now that bothered him any pudding brains.

Scotland was a land of lakes, so it was not surprising that they were just outside the city of Glasgow.

„Where are we?“  
„Does that have any meaning now? We're still in Glasgow, but just outside the city center. But if you want we can go somewhere else.“

She reached for his hand and he understood what she was trying to say to him. And when he finally lay next to her, she had her head once more laid on his chest, then she suddenly felt something strange. His heart suddenly seemed to slow down much more slowly. No, his heart ... Wait, he had two hearts?

„I have to tell you the truth, I've been on Earth for many years. We, my home planet, are called Gallifrey, I'm a Timelord myself, that's a title we get when we create the Academy ... And, to put it briefly, each Gallifreyer is tied to another, just once in 2000 years there is one exception that a Gallifreyer and a human must come together.“

Clara looked at him, not quite understanding what he was trying to tell her.

„We have to come together with those who are destined for us, if we can not find our counterpart, then we are destined to die. Which means that my life will end just like yours.“

He had wondered all his life that Gallifreyer was about the same age as humans, why he had not found his counterpart in all those years. And now that he finally made it, he had to lose her again.

„But ... Basil, how is this going to look if two people do not feel anything for each other?“

„This does not exist once the two people are facing each other ... the rest should not really matter anymore.“

She looked at him, though she still could not really believe what she had just learned, but why should he lie to her in these matters?

„Is that why you came along? Because you'll die anyway, if I do it anyway.“

He breathed once, then declared that he would die if he had not accompanied her. If one partner dies, the other dies too, that's how it is.

She looked at him one more time, before suddenly putting her lips to his.  
„The 2000 years seem to be over now“, she whispered, „I just wish you had told me more.“

Before he could reply, she kissed him. Tears are dripping on his face.

Now that she knew the truth about his origins, it was not so bad that she had to die. Although they had only five days in common, these days were really the best of their lives.

„I love you, Basil.“  
„I love you, Clara“, he had to laugh, „lucky that we have confessed our feelings earlier and not only when it is already too late. I will always love you, my impossible girl.“

They were discovered the next morning by walkers, both united in one last kiss.

The end.


End file.
